How did the Storm Hawks find out?
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Piper's acting strangely. Starling's been called. Can she help the boys find out what's wrong with Piper? Lyrics. A miniscule amount of A/P fluff. No kissing.  This story is about Piper being helped by Starling so don't be put off by that!


Me: Hey everyone. This is an oneshot on how the male storm hawks found out about piper's "time of month".

Piper: What about me?

Me: Your 'time of month' and how the boys know.

Piper: Oh...

*Aerrow and Finn walks in to the room*

Aerrow: Hey girls.

Finn: Don't worry ladies. The Finnster is here.

Me: Piper?

Piper: Hmm.

Me: Were we worried here without Finn?

Piper: You've got to be kidding. No way!

Aerrow: *between laughs* Gotcha there Finn

Finn: Whatever. On with the story.

Me: Hey! That's my line. I'm the writer!

Finn: *smirks* Whatever Gemz.

Aerrow: Gemz doesn't own us or the song Halo/Walking on Sunshine by Glee. She also doesn't own the lyrics or anything to do with the Storm Hawks. She DOES own however the book, 'Guide to a female squad member's life!'

Me: Do you boys MIND? I could tape your mouths shut and then you'd be in trouble.

*Aerrow and Finn cower behind Piper*

**How did the Storm Hawks find out?**

Piper had her period right? That's supposed to be confidential to you. Then how the hell did Aerrow, Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr find out? That's the mystery. No one knows. Until now...

"Hey Aerrow? Can you come here for a minute dude?" Aerrow walked over to where his sharpshooter was standing, "Yeah Finn? What's up?" Finn pointed a finger to a female figure leaning over the round table that was covered with maps, "Piper's been acting a little strange lately, don't you think?"

Aerrow pondered this for a minute before he nodded, "Yeah she has. She skipped breakfast again this morning too. She's also going to the bathroom more than usual too. It happens every month. I'm worried some things really wrong."

Piper was aware that the boys were talking about her but she couldn't just come outright and say what was going on with her. That would be too embarrassing. She would rather die than tell them outright. Finn would either be unbearable or avoid her altogether. Sometimes she hoped for the second option anyway.

She knew Aerrow was worried. She knew Radarr knew there was something going on before any of the boys. She knew Stork would have a fit if she told him. He would start going on about all the diseases they could all contact or all the things that could happen to her. No. It was much better to keep it to herself.

Aerrow continued watching his navigator long after Finn had gone to get something to eat. If something was wrong then he was determined to find out what it was. And if Piper didn't tell him, he'd go to someone who would either know or who she would talk to about that sort of thing.

Aerrow had a hunch of what it was and he just hoped he was wrong. Then a skimmer was heard in the hanger bay and a purple haired, green eyed female sky knight came on to the bridge, "Hey Starling. What's up?" Aerrow asked. Starling shook her head, "Oh nothing. Finn radioed me to come because there was something wrong with Piper?" Piper's sharp intake of breath was heard by everyone on the bridge.

Aerrow ran to the built in radio and was rapidly talking in to it. His voice could be heard all over the Condor, "Finn where ever you are I suggest you find a damn good hiding place because if Piper finds you she will most likely tear you limb from limb and skin you alive. Starling's here."

Finn swore and the people gathered on the bridge could hear that he was close. Piper bolted off the bridge towards his voice with Aerrow and Starling hot on her heels, "It seems that she has got something wrong with her," Starling huffed, "But what?" Aerrow was puffing too and was surprised to see Piper had stopped facing a corner. In that corner was Finn cowering like some puppy that had just been smacked for doing something naughty.

Finn was blabbering away and nothing that came out of his mouth made much sense, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We're all just worried about you because you're acting real strange or more so than usual and..." The sound of skin on skin could be heard back on the bridge.

Finn bent over double with his right hand on his cheek, "Ouch. I guess I did deserve that but... Aerrow! Hold her back someone before she kills me!" Aerrow lunged forward and slammed Piper down in to the floor. He was on her back with her stomach on the floor of the corridor. The _clang_ of metal armour on metal floor rang through the Condor.

"Aerrow get off me you big oaf!" Piper screeched. She tried to roll over so she could push him off but he was too heavy. Aerrow hurt by her cruel words pushed her further in to the floor, "As soon as you can control your anger Piper, I'll let you up." He stated. Piper stopped struggling and started crying.

Aerrow let her up and watched with horror as she gave him one last petrified look before pelting down the hall. Aerrow listened to the sound of her bedroom door slam shut before running to his own room and coming close to trashing it, "Stupid, stupid Aerrow," he reprimanded himself, "How could you be so thick as to do that to your best friend?" _Because there's something wrong with your best friend and your getting very worried about her._ His mind argued.

He had made his best friend terrified of him because he used his authority more than he usually did. Now that Starling was here, he hoped that Piper would start talking.

Piper was in her room at her desk trying not to sink to the stage where she would be sobbing uncontrollably. There was a soft knock at her door and it opened. There stood Starling. The older sky knight looked at Piper and scooped her up in a hug. To Piper it felt wrong.

Aerrow used to do this to her but it didn't feel like this. With Aerrow it was comfortable and safe but with Starling there was nothing. Starling let her go and dropped on to the bed, "Piper. You're driving the boys mad with worry. Why won't you tell them?" Piper looked shaken, "T-tell them w-what?" Starling sighed, "That you've got your period?"

Now it was Piper's turn to sigh, "It just seems so embarrassing to tell them, I mean their boys. They don't have to go through that sort of stuff. And Finn... well we both know what he's like." Starling chuckled, "Yes but he was the one that called me here to find out what was wrong. Here," Starling handed Piper a book. A book that had the title, 'Guide to a female squad member's life!' Piper giggled, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Starling opened the book to a bookmarked page and said, "You said it's too embarrassing telling them outright. Leave this on the table on the bridge and let the boys and the book do the rest. They'll be curious, read the book, and look at the cover and _voila_! They'll know what's happening with you."

Piper grinned. It was the perfect way to tell the boys what was going on. Now she just had to get the book on the table without the boys seeing her. Lunchtime would be perfect and that was about now. Checking the coast was clear in the hall, the females snuck along the hallway and on to the bridge which was empty. Good. Piper placed the book on the table and then went with Starling to get lunch.

Everyone was there. Except Aerrow. Piper had a sneaking suspicion that she was the reason he wasn't there. She left the kitchen with a plate of food for Aerrow and went to his room. She knocked twice before opening the door. There was her Sky Knight on the floor curled up in a ball looking so vulnerable. His head snapped up when she placed the plate on the floor next to him.

His eyes were red and raw like he'd been crying. Piper felt a surge of sympathy for him. It was hard being a Sky Knight. They had to be strong for the team and were not allowed to show weakness. But sometimes the rules were broken if too much happened at once. Here was an example of that. Piper pulled Aerrow's head in to the curve of her neck and cradled it there.

Aerrow stiffened, then relaxed. It felt good to know that there was someone who cared as much as Piper did. The two of them sat on the floor for a few minutes until Aerrow's stomach rumbled with hunger. Piper giggled, "Ooo. Sounds like _someone's_ hungry. Eat up Aerrow. I'll see you on the bridge when you're ready." Piper got up and left Aerrow to eat the sandwich she made for him.

Sometime later when Piper and Starling were talking about the maps that were still on the table now with the book, Aerrow came out of his room with an empty plate. Piper felt Aerrow's gaze on her and she turned and gave him a wink. He smiled in response. He entered the kitchen and Piper could hear running water.

When Aerrow came back out his eyes went to the book on the table, "Hey Piper. What's this?" Piper looked at him blankly, "No idea." Aerrow made a noise but opened the book to a bookmarked page, "A Girl's Time of Month?" He read out loud. Finn – having heard him – walked over to read over his shoulder.

Piper and Starling exchanged a look which Finn caught, "You put this here didn't you?" Piper and Starling exchanged another look before bursting out in laughter. Starling nodded and wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes. Piper however kept laughing with the tears streaming down her face.

"So know you know that Piper's got her period and that's why she's been acting strange." Starling said, "Hey Piper?" "Hmmm?" Piper –having recovered from her laughing fit answered, "How about a song. I feel like singing." Piper nodded enthusiastically. So they started to sing much to Finn's amazement and Aerrow's amusement at his dumbfounded expression.

_Oh, remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  


Then Starling joined Piper in singing much to the delight of Finn.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
(I'm walking on sunshine)_

You're everything I need and more  
(Whoa oh)  
It's written all over your face  
(I'm walking on sunshine)  
Baby I can feel your halo  
(Whoa oh)

And don't it feel good! Halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
(I'm walking on sunshine)  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
(Whoa)  
And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Oh now now!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh!  
And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
(Hey, alright now)  
I can feel your halo, halo, I can see your  
(Hey, oh yeah)  
I can feel your halo, halo  
(Hey, Halo)  
I can feel your halo, halo  
(Hey)  
I can see your halo, halo  
(Halo)  
I can see your halo  
Halo!

As the girls finished the two boys whistled and cheered that is, until a large blast shook the Condor and made the inhabitants fall.

Me: Well that was a good story don't you think?

Piper: Certainly.

Finn: It was ok...

*Aerrow smacks him over the head*

Finn: Ouch man! What was that for?

Aerrow: Be _nice_ Finn. She is the writer and she can make you die just as easily as she could hook you up with some hot surfer chick.

Me: Damn it Aerrow!

Aerrow: *grins sheepishly* Sorry Gemz. Just don't kill me please?

Me: Yeah well I feel like I have a bloody good reason to. You just revealed some of my next story!

Finn: You were going to get a hot surfer chick to hook up with me? Swe-et!

Me: Yeah. Her name is Acacia. She's damn hot too. *shows Finn a picture of a black haired green eyed surfer chick*

Aerrow: Finn snap out of it dude. Your drooling.

Me: *shrieking* NOT ON MY CARPET! FINN STOP DROOLING!

Piper: *Tapes Finn's mouth shut and calms me down*

Me: Thanks Piper. Remember people rate and review! Oh look at my carpet! Finn your dead.

*Finn runs from the room with me following with a cricket bat. Aerrow and Piper laugh*


End file.
